This disclosure generally relates to an air spring assembly and more particularly to a modular piston arrangement for an air spring assembly. More specifically, this disclosure relates to air springs in which pistons are typically rolling-lobe type and are commonly a one-piece construction. Occasionally, the one-piece piston is mounted on top of one or more spacers. It will be appreciated, however, that the disclosure may find use in related applications and environments.
Air spring assemblies are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,613 is commonly-owned by the assignee of the present application and is directed to an air spring assembly of this general type. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,613 is incorporated herein by reference. Generally, a pneumatic spring or air spring assembly includes a flexible rubber sleeve or bellows that contains a pressurized supply of air. Opposite ends of the bellows are secured to end members, typically referred to as a first end, or bead plate, and a second end, or piston. In response to loads imposed on the wheels of a vehicle, the piston moves relative to the bead plate and the air housed in the bellows provides a reaction force. The bellows rolls down along an external surface of the piston during this travel, and at maximum compression, the bellows will cover most of the external surface of the piston. However, it will be appreciated that the bellows does not typically extend past the piston at maximum compression, i.e., the bellows will not roll along or cover any portion of the external surface of the spacer(s).
A large variety of vehicles results in a similarly wide variety of air spring assemblies. More particularly, the air spring assembly must be able to accommodate different heights and diameters. Although it is known to use a piston with a spacer, for example as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,613, the timing and performance of the bellows interaction with the piston profile is not always ideal.
A need exists for greater design flexibility to replace the one-piece construction pistons as are conventionally used. Additionally, mounting options must be provided for fastener flexibility, as well as further component sharing.